


... And I do, I do, I do

by Chezmeralda



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MHR week fic - no prompt, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings. When family comes together, when friends cry and congratulate, when loved ones reminisce.</p>
<p>And when life begins anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... And I do, I do, I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarblaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblaster/gifts), [swimmingharumaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingharumaki/gifts).



> twitter shenanigans and a wedding article led to this. unprompted submission to mhr week on tumblr.
> 
> gifted for sugarblaster because she linked the news article, and to swimmingharumaki for being the person to encourage this

_"Ne, Rei-chan! Pull it together!"_

_"I-I'm trying, Nagisa-kun!!! It's just-"_

_"Heehhhhh, don't mind him, you guys. He's just so happy about your wedding! It was-"_

_"I-It was absolutely beautiful! T-Truly wonderful... such a harmonious reunion... I-I'm so happy to have been part o-o-o-of-"_

_"Awww, don't cry, Rei-chan! You're competing for Rin-chan's title of cry baby if you keep this up!"_

_"We hope you're all blessed with long life and prosperity, Makoto-san, Haruka-san, Rin-san!"_

_"And lots of good sexy times! Can't have a happy life without that!"_

_"Nagisa-kun! That's inappropriate to say during a wedding video..."_

_"Why not? Everyone knows it's true..."_

Makoto leaned back on his chair as he counted the hours. Three hours left. He had woken up at, what, maybe three that morning? It was six right now. He couldn't sleep, a bundle of nerves and restless fidgets of his hands. He wanted the time to go faster, yet he dreaded the hours to pass, almost wanting time to suspend itself. Maybe with time, he'd be suspended, too.

"Makoto?" Rin came in and he smiled affectionately at his mess of damp hair and unbuttoned shirt, standing up immediately to help him dry his hair as Rin buttoned up his top. "You can shower now. Washroom's free."

Makoto hummed but didn't say anything, working out the leftover moisture in Rin's hair, listening to his muttering at each button ("Tedious fucking... shit... shit! Augh... why did we have to get pearl button-ups...") as he worked, jitters and thoughts rolling and tumbling in his head. "Say, Rin..." he breathed after a while, letting the towel fall to Rin's shoulders as he brushed his hair off his face, looking down at him and smiling gently. "Do you remember the day we filled the school pool with cherry blossoms?"

Rin's eyes widened slightly before he blushed, glancing down and away, muttering, "How could I forget? That was your idea wasn't it?" making Makoto laugh warmly and he leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Then at the end of the year you filled up the Samezuka pool and showed us..." he murmured against his forehead. 

"W-... Well yeah..."

"It was nice, is all I was saying..."

Rin glanced up at Makoto, worry drawing his eyebrows together. "Are you having second thoughts?" he blurted, looking up at green eyes that blinked in surprise.

"What? No, no! Never, Rin. Never had second thoughts," Makoto pulled him into a hug, pressing Rin's face into his neck. "I'm just remembering, that's all."

Rin hummed and hugged his waist, thumbing slow circles into the bone that jutted out of Makoto's hips with his thumbs. They stood there like that for a while, remembering together.

_"Yo, Rin."_

_"Rin-san!"_

_"Matsuoka!"_

_"R-R-Rin-saaaan..."_

_"... Couldn't even last five seconds, huh, Nitori?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, Yamazaki-san-"_

_"You don't have to call me that."_

_"- **Sousuke** -san, but I just... I wasn't expecting-"_

_"Rin-san really is the best, huh, Nii-chan?"_

_"Haha, that's the truth, Momo! He really did great, ne, Yamazaki?"_

_"... Maybe just with Tachibana."_

_"Aw, come on, don't be like that now!"_

_"Hey- ow! Watch your strength!"_

_"Rin-san, now that you're married, can I start dating Gou-san?"_

_"Oh-HO! Momo! No way am I going to just hand Gou-kun over that easily! You'll have to prove you're worthy a man enough before I plan on stepping aside!"_

_"You're on, Nii-chan!"_

_"... Shouldn't that be Rin-san and Matsuoka-san's decision in the end?"_

_"... you have weird friends, Rin. But... I'm happy for you. You did well. Congratulations."_

Rin stood with his hands in his pockets as he stared out the window, watching the clouds, watching the trees sway, watching... nothing and everything. He glanced at the clock. Two hours. Just two hours and he'd be taken, unavailable, off the market. Dedicated for life to two of the most amazing people he'd ever met, and he felt...

Surprisingly calm about it all. 

Rin hated to admit it, but he knew his reputation for... being emotional, and honestly he was expecting to have been tearing up every time he had to look at either of the two men he'd be joining for life in matrimony, but...

He was calm, and despite seeing Makoto earlier, he was okay. His mind wasn't even on his upcoming wedding.

It was on other things... far away in other places.

"Oh," Rin turned around to find Haru, mostly dressed, save for his tie and wet hair... Wait...

"Don't tell me you just went swimming, Haru..." Rin scoffed at him as he helped him look for his tie, watching the way he shook water off his bangs. He allowed himself a small smile as he handed him the thin cut of fabric, watching the way Haru's fingers worked deftly at the folds and twists as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

Rin really was lucky.

"Just for an hour," Haru admitted, as he turned around, fixing the last button on the vest of his tuxedo, eyeing Rin as he fixed his dress shirt. "Your collar's wonky."

Rin muttered, hating the silk dress shirt that his mother had told him to get when they'd gone out to get tuxedos, since he'd only wear it once, there was no way he'd wear something this tedious and finicky ever again, especially after today...

"Hey, Haru," he said, eyeing Haru in the mirror as he fixed his collar and readjusted his shirt. "Do you ever think about visiting Australia again?"

Haru's fingers paused as he looked back at Rin's face in the mirror, carefully blank as he looked down at his shirt. Rin's head snapped back up angrily when he heard Haru snort, a small smile pulling at his lips. "We can bring Makoto this time," he mumbled quietly, remembering the few days he'd spent there with Rin, remembering how he wished he hadn't argued with Makoto, and that how he wanted to bring Makoto with them, to show him the beautiful wide world that Rin had now showed him.

Rin's eyes blinked at Haru's words before he laughed, mischievous grin on his face as he hooked an arm roughly on Haru's shoulders, irritating Haru and knocking a bit of air out of him in the process. "Of course we will! Why the heck wouldn't we?" he asked, and Haru narrowed his eyes before smiling again. 

"We can go during the next break," Haru said. And Rin laughed, joyous.

_"Is this on?"_

_"Don't be shy, Chigusa!"_

_"Do you think onii-chan will cry if he watches this?"_

_"No, but Rin nii-chan might..."_

_"Oh, you two know my brother really well, don't you?"_

_"Kou! What do I say?"_

_"Say anything! Like... Hi Onii-chan! Hi Haruka-san! Hi Makoto-san! We hope you're all having fun on your wedding day. We know we are!"_

_"Haru-chan you have to take good care of onii-chan okay?"_

_"Yeah! And Rin nii-chan needs to stop hurting the both of them with his teeth!"_

_"What?! My brother's been doing what?!"_

_"Oh my gosh, Kou, I really can't say anything..."_

_"Just... say thank you I guess?"_

_"Err... Thank you?"_

_"... That was lame, Chigusa..."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

Haru glanced at the clock in the lobby as he straightened his jacket and ran a finger under his ridiculously starched collar. One hour. Just one more... One more...

And he would be able to take of the tuxedo. He hated the formality. If it hadn't been for how much he knew seeing this day meant to Makoto's family, he would have tried convincing Rin and Makoto to just get a quick ceremony done. But...

If there was one thing he knew about the Tachibana family, it was that he at least owed them this ceremony. 

"Haru-chan! Greeting everyone?" Haru turned his head to see Nagisa bound towards him, followed closely by Rei as he tried to restrain Nagisa from tackling him. Haru braced himself for the oncoming impact, because no matter how much Rei tried, Nagisa still managed to escape him and greet all his friends with a flying embrace. 

"Yeah, Makoto and Rin are taking care of other things..." he sighed as he looked around at the people. It was only close friends and family members, but it still felt like a lot of people, and Haru already felt the tick of a headache coming. He would never get used to the hustle and bustle of people, as much as he enjoyed their company.

"Oh, look! There's Mako-chan!" Nagisa turned him and Haru met eyes with Makoto, standing a few meters away from them, waving and beckoning for Haru to follow him out the heavy looking double doors. "We'll take care of greeting everyone, Haru-chan. Go ahead!"

Haru walked swiftly across the marble tile of the lobby, nodding to guests that caught his eye before reaching out to Makoto's outstretched hand. He took it, reveling in the warmth of his palm as Haru slipped his fingers through Makoto's, hands fitting perfectly together, like they always had. He followed Makoto through the doors, finding that they were led out into the garden, able to see where the guests would gather together and sit, to watch as he, Rin, and Makoto joined their lives together, as people did.

He looked up at Makoto's profile, thinking about how he rarely had the chance to look at him like this, since Makoto was always looking at him, and at Rin, carefully, closely, watching them and noting things about them, using the information he collected to surprise them later with little comments on things they'd said in passing, or small gifts related to what they'd mentioned. It went as far back as elementary school, when Makoto used to -

"Are you thinking back to when I let you have that dolphin key chain, Haru?" Haru lifted his head, met with Makoto's smile. 

He turned away, pouting a bit. "Not really," he mumbled, pout getting deeper when he heard Makoto chuckle next to him.

"I was thinking about that, too. Then I thought... 'Ah, I hope I can give more things to Haru and Rin after today...' It's the least I can offer the both of you," Makoto looked at the ground, eyes far away as he smiled gently, as if to himself.

Haru squeezed his hand. "You're not the only one who's going to be giving," Haru's mouth set in a slightly frustrated line as he watched Makoto's eyes morph into slight confusion. "We want to give to you, too."

"And don't you ever forget it!" the both of them turned around to see Rin standing there, hands on his hips as he stared at both of them. "We'll take care of you, Makoto. It's not just you who has to take care of us, okay? We're gonna be there for each other."

Haru found his vision swamped with the dress pocket of Makoto's tuxedo, the boutonniere pinned to his lapel close to Haru's eyes as he and Rin got pulled into a hug, and it was only a moment before he slipped his hands around Makoto and Rin, hugging them back.

_"Oh Makoto! My lovely, wonderful, responsible, kindhearted son. I'm so happy for you! We both are, sweetie. We love you. Congratulations. Be happy and have prosperity with Rin-kun and Haruka-kun in your new path of life with them, okay?"_

_"Makoto, my son, please be well with the two most important people in your life. And come home once in a while for dinner with us. Bring those boys with you. You know how we love having all three of you over."_

Rin walked first, looking to the front, where he'd stand with his mother, and with Sousuke, walking for the final time alone. The next time he'd walk down this path, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He blinked and saw Gou smile at him with slight anxiety on her face before wiping at his eyes, and _shit_ , he couldn't be crying, he was _fine_ for most of the morning-!

"It's okay, Rin," Sousuke clapped his shoulder to comfort him when he finally stepped up next to them. "The emotion just hit you late."

"Still teasing me even now, huh?" he blubbered through his hand before feeling Sousuke hand him a handkerchief. 

"When will I not?"

_"Oh, Rin! This reception is wonderful! You cried an awful lot tonight didn't you, my dear? Don't make a face! Just let your mother tease you a little bit. I only have one son, after all, and heaven knows your sister feels no need to marry anyone... but that's her choice, and she's a strong girl for it. You were wonderful, my dear, and the men you've chosen to be with you! The tall one, Makoto, was it? So kind! And the one with the blue eyes, Haru? He was an interesting one to talk to. I'm happy for you... I'm sure your father would be, too. I know... from the bottom of my heart, that he'd be more than happy to have two more sons in his family. He... I... **we** are both so proud of you. We always have been..."_

Haru walked next, eyes flickering to his mother and father standing in front, waiting for him. He spotted Nagisa and Rei sitting next to each other, wedged between their families, and he wondered briefly when they would be doing this next, before he spotted red eyes even more red and it took everything he had inside him to not laugh in the middle of his walk.

"Really?" he murmured gently.

"Sh-shut up!" Rin hissed back, still wiping his eyes with the now incredibly damp handkerchief. Haru glanced up at Sousuke, who merely shrugged.

"Take care of this idiot, Nanase," he said.

"Sure."

_"Haruka! The ceremony was lovely dear. Your father cried, didn't he?"_

_"Now, now, bringing that up isn't necessary!"_

_"Of course it is, my dear! But anyway, we're so happy for you..."_

_"Yes, Haruka. We... we know we're a bit frivolous when it comes to being your parents."_

_"Leaving you with Grandmother the way we did..."_

_"But we're so proud to see you've grown up into a fine young man."_

_"And have managed to catch two other fine young men! They're wonderful, sweetheart, really. Makoto-kun really grew, didn't he?"_

_"Take care of yourself, son."_

_"Yes. Take care of yourself, and the two lovely people who will be sharing the rest of your life with you..."_

Makoto was last, since his birthday was the last one of the year, and he'd be standing back facing his friends and family as he stood next to his parents, in front of Haru, in front of Rin, in front of their families as they said their vows. He walked forward, facing the front, swallowing as he felt eyes follow him on his walk up, reaching his parents.

"Mom?" he whispered. He saw his mother tear up a bit and he leaned down a bit to hold her shoulder.

"Don't mind your mother, dear, she's just getting soft in her old age," she replied, smiling up at him.

He smiled back. "My mom isn't that old," he joked, giving her shoulder a squeeze. He looked up and saw Haru smiling down at him in that rare way that he loved, because it was so precious and so seldom, though today he'd been seeing an abundance of it. He glanced over to the other side to see Rin blubbering into his hand, eyes hidden, and he met eyes with Sousuke, who gave him a wry, half smile.

The three of them stepped forward, leaving their families where they stood to stand together as the officiant began the ceremony.

To start their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that the story isn't too too _too_ confusing
> 
> also liberties were taken since this is a three-way wedding ceremony, so, i'm sORRY IF IT'S TOTALLY NOT RIGHT AT ALL BECAUSE IT DEFINITELY ISN'T CLOSE TO BEING RIGHT ;A;
> 
> I'M A FAILUUUUURE


End file.
